


A Force To Be Reckoned With

by gtfomulder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, Badass, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, First Order Politics (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Mentioned Sabine Wren, POV Female Character, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Power Dynamics, Reader-Insert, Royalty, Strong Female Characters, Submissive Kylo Ren, The Force, The Force Ships It, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtfomulder/pseuds/gtfomulder
Summary: You've been groomed for this job since birth. Being Queen of Naboo doesn't mean your job can't come with sacrifice. So when your neutrally aligned planet is suddenly threatened by the invasion of the First Order, lead by Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, you must decide whether or not you should sacrifice your morals to protect your planet, or lead it into battle. But the way Kylo Ren keeps looking at you, makes your job more difficult than it already has been.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Force To Be Reckoned With

**Author's Note:**

> This concept popped into my head in the shower so we'll see how it goes! Please let me know what you all think in the comments :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the fun begins >:)

You've managed to remain out of this war for almost the entirety of your first term. The Naboo hated war, and you ran a campaign that emphasized your goal to remain neutral, no matter how threatening the First Order may be. You feel as if you're betraying your people by even considering negotiations with the tyrannical regime. Even though the Gungan army provides impressive defensive measures, you knew that no matter how hard your people fought, they would be no match for the First Order's devastating weapons. You keep beating yourself up over their arrival at your planet. Maybe you should've invested in more defensive weaponry that could blast the First Order past the outer rim territories. You wanted to stomp all over the regime and tell them to get the fuck away from your home. You wish you could slice them in half with your saber, hold their temperamental Supreme Leader in a force choke, and bring the First Order to their knees. But those thoughts were selfish. You want revenge for destroying the republic. You could very well do all of those things, but your subjects would suffer and that's the last thing you could ever want.

"M'Lady," greeted Amira Doone, your captain of security forces and most trusted protector. You turned your head from the paperwork on your desk to face Amira who was waiting in the doorway patiently. Amira was tall, lean, but muscular with prominent chest and bicep muscles. Her lips were full, rosewood hues mixing with the ebony of her skin. "Pardon the intrusion, but we must conclude the planning for the dinner in three days. We still must decide the menu, seating arrangements, and security measures."

You nodded your head and held up a finger to indicate that you needed a few moments to finish up before responding. "Very well," you said with a sigh. "I will meet you in the great hall presently."

Amira bowed respectfully and retreated from the arched doorway, her boots clicking against the polished granite floors. You had figured that sharing a dinner with some of the First Order's most prominent leaders was one of the best ways to find a way to settle an arrangement. Sharing a meal is a very intimate activity that requires immense trust on both sides, and you had a plan to test the First Order's true intentions with your home and have provided the details with only the most trusted individuals in your administration. As long as their loyalty lies with Naboo, your plan is foolproof.

You rose from your chair and smoothed your dress. It was heavy, but you were used to its weight considering all of your clothing was very ornately designed. The baby blue fabric glimmered in the light and the beading that lead from your neck, to your shoulders, all the way down the center of your dress, to the hem, dangled and reflected against the walls in a kaleidoscope of reds and pinks. Your handmaidens, dressed in red and pink robes, followed you out the doorway of your private office to the great hall so you could meet with Amira, the veil connected to your headdress trailing behind you. You approached Captain Doone in the great hall and she paused whatever task she was busy with on her datapad, and bowed in your direction. 

"Captain, how many times have I told you that you are of no obligation to bow every single time I grace your presence," you chided playfully, a warm smile spreading across your face as you lay a friendly hand on her shoulder.

Amira smiled and looked down at her datapad to resume her task. "M'Lady, I only do so out of the utmost respect for you."

"Ah, I understand. I'm only toying with you Doone."

Amira smiles and hands you her datapad, "M'Lady, here are the options for the table settings, what color scheme shall we choose?"

"Pink and silver would be suitable, thank you." You handed her back the datapad and walked to your throne. Amira followed you and stopped in front of you once you sat down. 

"Very good, I will go inform the servants of the color scheme so they may plan the place settings accordingly. Would you like me to arrange the seating? Or would you like to do it?"

"I'll do it. I'd like to have a say in whose face I'll have to be staring at the entire meal," you said with a subtle eye roll and you watched as Amira bit back a chuckle.

"Very well," she said through a smile. "I'll leave you to it, M'Lady." She bowed before exiting, knowing it would vex you ever so slightly, and you watched her turn on her heels and leave the great hall; her long dark braids with silver accessories swaying behind her. The seating wasn't too much of a concern for you, but the only reason you had offered to arrange it was because you knew Amira would stress over every single seat and who would be in the closest proximity to you. She'd consider the possible dangers every person could pose and what threat they'd be to you. You didn't want to put that "burden" on her shoulders, considering how much she's done for you over the course of your political career, you always feel burdened giving her tasks that you know will weigh heavily on her conscience. The only seat you were concrete in its placement was Kylo Ren's. You wanted him at the head of the table directly across from you so you could stare the power hungry infant directly in the eyes. 

You already hold such a passionate hatred for the man when you've never even met him, which is not like you at all. But the tragedy the First Order has spread across the galaxy, is enough for you. You have no intention of letting the First Order walk all over you and oppress your people in the same way they've been oppressing other planets. You would give your life if it meant your people would not face the horrors of the regime. 

You trusted Amira with all of the security measures and precautions considering she would feel uneasy if she wasn't able to. Amira takes her job very seriously and is the person you trust the most with decisions in regards to your safety. Even though you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself as a very skillful force user, Amira is the only person outside of your family who knows that secret, so she does everything in her power to make sure you don't expose yourself. Now that's more important than ever considering Ren's reputation as "Jedi-Killer." Exposing that to him could mean war for your planet, and you couldn't let that happen.

After settling the menu with the kitchen staff, you traveled back to the great hall for a meeting with your royal advisory. As your handmaidens followed you closely, you took note of the sunset bleeding orange through the tall windows, wondering how the day has already passed. As you reached the great hall, your advisory rose from their seats and bowed. You waved your hand and they all assumed their respective seats as you found yours. Your back straightened as you sat down with hands folded on your lap.

"Your majesty," greeted Governor Kester, he's a man of average height with wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, making him look like he is always frowning. His hairline is receding, but still manages to fall right below his ears. "With all the technicalities of the upcoming dinner finally sorted out, we must discuss the dangers the possible occupation of the First Order could bring."

"Yes, Governor Kester, your concern is valid. I know their motivations, but no matter what they may offer us or threaten us with, we will not fold. I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war," you said, trying your best to hide the uncertainty in your voice. The hardest part about your job is having to be confident and poised at all times. You must never falter or show any signs of weakness.

Wrapping up the meeting with your advisory, you assured them that you will stand your ground for Naboo. You could sense their uncertainty despite their facades of security. The truth is, you weren't sure if you could secure Naboo's safety from the First Order. But you couldn't let them think that, they had to remain hopeful for their sake. It's your duty as queen to make sure your people never fear for their lives in their own homes. With nightfall approaching, you watched your royal advisory stand, and bow in your direction before you retired for the evening. As you retreated to your chambers, you dismissed your handmaidens. 

"Saché, Gaila, you're both dismissed for the rest of the night," you said before turning around to face them. "Take a break, you both deserve it." You gave them a friendly smile and watched as they curtsied. You drew them into a warm embrace before they turned around to assume a night of rest and relaxation. You felt bad that so many women were required to tend to your every need and desire, so you allowed them moments of relief as often as possible. Your premature political career robbed you of a childhood, you'd be a hypocrite if you robbed these young girls of theirs too. Plus, you're a grown-ass woman, you don't need other people to help you disrobe every night.

"Good evening, M'Lady," greeted the guards in front of your chambers.

"Good evening, Cyrus, Markuss," you said nodding in their respective directions on either side of your door. Your door slid open and you entered your chambers and sighed as it closed behind you. Feeling emotionally and physically exhausted, you couldn't wait to get this ungodly heavy head piece off. Once you finally did your hair tumbled down to your waist and the headache you'd been nursing all day finally felt a semblance of relief. You sat at your vanity, massaging your temples and scalp with your head looking downward. You lifted your face and grabbed a rag to wipe the traditional Naboo makeup off your face. You tossed the rag, now stained with white and purple paint, in the laundry bin next to your vanity. You rose from your seat, and stepped towards your window and stared out at the gardens. Looking up to the sky, you were reminded of just how important it was for you to achieve successful negotiations at the coming dinner. The First Order's star destroyers were, unfortunately, visible from any part of the planet. An uncomfortable parallel to the Confederacy's occupation of your planet all those years ago, way before you were born. That point in history is still a painful memory to your people, but also lead to more peaceful relations with the Gungans. Your grandmother always reminded you to not dwell on the negativity of the past, but look at the positivity it sparked. But history should never be forgotten, the battle between Naboo and the Confederacy is memorialized so we may never resort to violence ever again.

As you slipped out of your dress and into your silky, mauve nightgown you wondered how any group of people could want galactic domination. You wondered what kind of monster cowered behind the title of "Supreme Leader." From what you'd heard of Kylo Ren, he was unforgivable, ruthless, and hot-headed; the exact opposite of a person you'd offer sympathy for. As you leaned against your window, staring at the star destroyers obstructing the twilight view, you couldn't help but imagine what Kylo Ren was thinking in this very moment. What were his motivations? Could it even be possible to negotiate with a man like him? Is he even a man?

Even as you lay in your bed, the thoughts kept swirling in your mind. You couldn't sleep, not in a time like this. There was so much responsibility on your shoulders and such high expectations of you. You almost feel you shouldn't be complaining either, considering you're one of the oldest queens Naboo has ever had. You can't even imagine how a younger monarch would feel right now. You're lucky to be the one bearing this responsibility instead of a child. Nothing you were taught in the Legislative Youth Program could have prepared you for this.

Sometime in the midst of your worrying, you managed to finally fall asleep.

You were transported to someplace empty. Cold, dark, unnervingly quiet. You walked forward, with no destination in mind. You were compelled to keep going as if you'd known already where you were supposed to go. On the horizon, you could already see him. Your heart leapt out of your chest. It was him again. You approached him, finally, and you stopped in front of each other. His dark hair fell in waves around his face and forehead; his aquiline nose rested above his soft, pink lips that parted ever so slightly as he extended his hand. You lifted yours and stared up into his eyes as you slowly reached for his hand; his started moving at the same pace as yours. Neither of you broke eye contact as if you had made a silent agreement. You both were screaming at each other with your stares; begging for the connection you've never had. The two of you took a mutual step toward each other and your breath hitched at the sudden closeness. He towered over you and his caramel eyes searched your face. Your hands drifted closer and closer and you closed your eyes in wait of the feel of his touch. When you finally opened them, you were panting and there was sweat accumulating on your forehead. 

You rose from your bed, trying to collect your thoughts. You threw your feet over your bedside, hunched over with your head in your hands. That dream has been reoccurring for years and always leaves you the same when you wake up: cold, lonely, and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp there's the first chapter!! i hope you all enjoyed. very sorry there isn't much kylo in this one, and believe me, i want to get to the juicy parts too heheh. this book will requires a lot of plot so im sorry if a lot of you arent interested in that. i will get to some smutty parts eventually though lol. anyways, ilyyy all, xoxo.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, leave your thoughts in the comments! ily all!!!


End file.
